A Light In the Darkness
by GaryTheNeutral
Summary: If you find any grammar or typed errors or corrections that need to be made, don't be afraid to pint it out, it's greatly appreciated and helpful!


Anakin/Vader's P.O.V.

"Ahsoka..." I said as she was about to leave after she sliced off one of my lenses from my mask. I then looked at her with my Dark-Side yellow eyes of hatred and said her name once again. "Ahsoka."

She looked shocked and saddened to see that it was me as Darth Vader.

"Anakin..." she said with shock.

I haven't heard that name since before I was in this painful suit right after my former master, Obi-Wan, sliced off my remaining organcic limbs and left me to burn on Mustafar. Maybe...He was right to do so after I choked my own wife, senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala, with the Dark Side after I saw Obi-Wan looking down at me from her ship, like a disappointed parent about to scold their child. I was getting up, feeling conflicted about all of my actions as the Emperor's hand.

"I won't leave you!" my former padawan yelled out of concern. "Not this time..."

I was looking at what remained of my past life as Anakin Skywalker with guilt. I was starting to feel guilty about what I've been doing for the past 15 years. There were times however I though about my old life like when me and my master were at Ryloth, I wa thinking of Ahsoka and the Battle of Ryloth when we crashed down in an escape pod. I also kept her padawan braid she left to me when she left the Jedi Order when the Council, including Obi-Wan unfortunately, never believed her, expelled her, and left her to the Senate for trial. When she was found innocent thanks to my efforts, they never apologized and said "the Force was testing her." They invited her back to the Order but she refused, after seeing them for the suck-ups to politics they are. My trust in the Council shook since then and was getting worse. The Council always treated me like I was the scum of the galaxy. Obi-Wan was kind at times, but was then a scolding teacher who wanted everything perfect. I hated him at times and the only three beings I could trust were my secret wife Padme, my best friend Ahsoka, and long-time friend R2-D2. C-3PO, my protocol droid I built as a child, talks too much. I lost my mother and my padawan, things wouldn't get worse but they did when I started having visions of Padme dying in chilbirth. The Emperor told me if I learned from the Dark Side, I would be able to save her. I helped him kill the majority of the Jedi Council, almost all of the Jedi, led a march on the Jedi Temple, and killed the Separtist leaders. Yet I felt guilty about those actions when I was looking at my former apprentice.

I began thinking, "Would my mother wanted me to be like this? Would Padme?!"

I felt an enormous amount of guilt when my eyes were returning to their real color, blue. Tears were beginning to fall down. I didn't want to lose her again. She was looking more surprised and concerned than confident as I was beginning to have tears falling down and clipping my lightsaber to my belt.

Ahsoka's P.O.V.

I was surprised when I saw my former master, my old best friend, having tears falling down from his face and clipping his lightsaber to his belt, but when I saw his blue eyes... I didn't know what to say... "Ah-Ahsoka..." he said trying to speak. I was starting to have tears falling down my face when I saw those real eyes of his and saying my name once again. He began walking to me and I walked to him but after a few seconds, he held me in his arms... He was hugging me! I began to cry in his arms, realizing it was Anakin, not the monster he became... "I'm-I'm sorry... For everything..." he said apologizing.

"It wasn't your fault..." I tried to say while choking on my words. "You wouldn't be willing to go on the Dark Side on your own... But why?"

"It was Palpatine," he confessed. "He said I would stop losing everyone I care about if I joined him... Padme was pregnant, but I thought she betrayed me when I saw Obi-Wan and...choked her... I lost my remaining organic limbs to Obi-Wan in our duel... Palpatine saved me by putting me in this suit and said I killed her..."

"Anakin..." I was saying once again, relieved to see him but saddened to hear what he did as Darth Vader...

"I'm SO SORRY... Snips..." he apologized further. I then began hugging him tighter.

"Come on!" Ezra yelled as he held the Holocron with Kanan. "We've got to get out of here!"

I looked at Anakin and said, "Please... Come with us..." He was looking conflicted even more until he made the decesion.

"I won't leave you either... Ahsoka..." We then began to run, but he was slower than usual from my experience, so I held his hand and were running to the shuttle. We made it into the shuttle as I put him in a seat and began to get us out of the exploding temple. We barely made it out but thankfully alive.

Anakin's P.O.V.

As I was sitting next to the boy I tried to kill earlier and his master, I was only looking at the floor, with nothing but guilt in my head. I served the Dark Lord of the Sith without question when he saved me on Mustafar... Yet at the same time... I felt... Free from the Dark Side... Now I know that all this time, he was using me... He manipulated me into getting what he wants.

"Hey..." I heard her say, then I was looking at her. "Ship's on autopilot back to base." I didn't say anything. "So the Chancellor was the Sith Lord the Council was looking for?" She asked, never knowing our greatest enemy was the one who felt like a father to me. I nodded.

Ahsoka's .

I sighed when I found out the Chancellor of the Old Republic, now the tyrannical Emperor of the Galactic Empire, was the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious all along. I should've suspected he was the Sith Lord but never did... Neither did the other Jedi... "I'm sorry Anakin..." I said.

"I should never have left..."

"No," he interrupted. "I shouldn't have fallen for his manipulation. He tried to destroy me... My life... He made me turn against everyone... Because of me... Padme...My unborn child...They're dead..." He fell on the floor crying and breathing heavily. I held him in my arms.

"She would be happy to see you back..." I told him.

"But... She's gone," he corrected.

"What were her last words to you when you last saw her?" I asked.

"I was breaking her heart and that she... Loved me..." he admitted. "She begged for me to come back and all I did was choke her... She was pregnant... And I never said goodbye to her..." He then began crying louder. "I LOVED HER! WHY DID I FALL FOR SIDIOUS' MANIPULATIONS?!" He then looked at me. "I would NEVER let-"

"Let anyone hurt me," I interrupted. "I know... I still remember those words you said to me. You loved Padme and were troubled with the Order, I know what it's like to be troubled with them too..."

"I should've tried harder to keep you with me..." he said choking on his words with sadness. "I should've resisted him at my darkest time..."

"You're free of his control now," I said trying to comfort him.

"Not entirely..." he corrected. "Not until we rid the Galaxy of him for what he's done to everyone I love... Including you..." I hugged him again, but tighter.

"I'm just glad you're back..." I said to him.

"Hey guys?" Ezra asked.

"Yes Ezra?" I asked as well.

"Kanan's still blinded. What happened?"

"Maul blinded him," I answered.

Ezra looked horrified at my answer.

"He was...Just using me?" He asked.

"The Dark Side uses everyone to it's advantage..." Anakin answered. He knew who Maul was and hated him for killing the Jedi master who found him as a slave on Tatooine, Qui-Gon jinn. From my research, he was always going against the Councils' wishes and was going by what he considered the will of the Force. He also said nothing ever happens by accident. He seemed like one of the wisest Jedi of our time. Much more wiser than the Council.

"So...you're THE Anakin Skywalker?" Ezra asked further.

"Yes," Anakin answered.

"Wait-Anakin Skywalker?!" the blinded Kanan yelled out of confusion. "YOU are Darth Vader?!"

"Not anymore..." Anakin said as he continued to feel guilty.

"Attatchment may have been forbidden by the Jedi Order but my attatchments to my crew are what helps me," Kanan said. "Maybe this blindness will help me with the Force..."

"I lost all of my limbs and I was stronger than when I was a Jedi Knight but would've gotten to be probably the most strongest Force user to have ever existed," Anakin said with a little pride. "However, I was easily turned to the Dark Side and as a result, had my remaining limbs cut off and suffered third-degree burns... I hated Obi-Wan for that but now I see he was trying to protect the people I love from me..."

"But you're back now..." I said to him.

"And I'm glad I didn't leave you this time..." he said.

When we reached our base, we all walked down with everyone looking at us with shock and surprise at Kanan being blinded and mostly seeing Anakin or still Vader to them. Everyone then aimed their weapons at him.

"WAIT!" me and Ezra yelled.

"He's not Vader anymore!" Ezra cautioned.

"He's right!" I said, furthering his statement. "It's him... It's... Anakin..."

Rex walked in front of him and looked at him with shock.

Anakin's P.O.V.

"Rex..." I said to my old Captain of the 501st Legion of Clone Troopers during the Clone Wars.

"General Skywalker..." Rex said amazed. "Y-You're Darth Vader?"

"I was..." I answered. "But not anymore."

Rex patted my shoulder. "It's great to have you back old friend..." my old Captain said to me.

He then looked at everybody else, "General Skywalker is back. Vader's no more. This is one of the greatest Jedi to exist."

"So he knows a lot about the Empire?" a female Mandalorian named Sabine asked.

"Yes," I answered her question.

"I don't know..." Zeb cautioned. "If General Tano trusts you...Then...I might as well... But I'll be watching you."

"I understand," I said in agreement, not blaming him.

"THE Anakin Skywalker..." a green female Twilek named Hera said in amazement. "Thanks for helping my father and his crew on Ryloth with the other Jedi... My last name's Syndulla."

"Ah Syndulla," I said in surprise. "Your father's a great man and don't just thank me, thank Master Windu and Ahsoka here. They helped as well."

"Thank you," Hera said.

"So...why did you come back to the light?" the young Ezra asked.

I looked to Ahsoka and hugged her once more.

Ahsoka's P.O.V.

I was surprised once again when he hugged me, but smiled as well.

"We'll give you two some alone time and get to Kanan's blindness," Hera said. "Come on guys!" She yelled as she was getting everyone back inside, including herself.

"Thank you..." I heard him say choking on his words again. "Ahsoka-"

"Ssshhh..." I interuptted him. "I missed you too Anakin..."

We kept hugging in the oustside for a few minutes before deciding to go back in the base together. I have him back... Anakin Skywalker, my master... My best friend... My brother... Was back in my life...


End file.
